


Fall For Blood

by PidgeLettaConChetta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Goth - Freeform, Gothic Au, Human Pidge, M/M, Vampire Lance, goth AU, gothic voltron, human slave, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/pseuds/PidgeLettaConChetta
Summary: Vampires rule everything. Even humans. One is lucky to be bought by a lord who wants to treat them as equals, even help her with a quest she never knows what would happen. The whole ordeal with him becomes unpredictable.





	Fall For Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I wrote this Story for the Plance Mini-Bang! I wrote this with the ever so talented artist named @artemisarya on Tumblr! Check out the beautiful art they made for it, please!!!!  
> Thank you @sillygurl1021 for beta reading!!!!

Another body dropped before her and all Pidge could do was watch in silence as the lump thing fell. It was quite small but that didn’t necessarily mean it was a child. Anyone could be of any size as of late. It was an effect of those menacing fanged creatures they now must call their rulers, as it practically was true now. When exactly was it human’s had lost their ability to overcome the monsters in their closet? When was it exactly all decided it was time to drop to what many wanted to get high off of and never let it go, death was a blissful fictional fairytale their knees, to beg and please for their lives? Pidge had no answer to those questions, for as long as she could remember this was her life. One she must bear.  
She didn’t know when but she knew sometime early April her presence was called for and she was born into a beautiful world of slavery and death. Yes, it truly was the perfect life for her.  
“I’m not cleaning that up this time…” The brunette mumbled under her breath as she began to turn, knowing she needed to head back to the hut and clean it before the inspection. Rules were to be kept up with. That last one who hadn’t kept up the rules were sucked dry right in front of everyone. From then on everyone did as they were told, fearing what would happen to them if they didn’t do so. Least she had heard of such. She wasn’t going to try and find out anytime soon.  
Running a hand through her thick locks, her hand got caught on a rather nasty rats nest and did what she normally did when dealing with one. “Ow, ow ow…,” she whispered under her breath as she pulled and tugged with all her might. Items such as combs were items only humans who had been bought could have. And as Pidge was still a free human, there would be no such item for her to take in the slightest.  
When one was bought, no one would know what would happen to them or when they would be thrown back into the slums, if ever. That was almost terrifying. Almost. When one grows up with death nearly everywhere it was hard to be afraid of anything, Pidge found. The greatest thing to fear was supposed to be dead and yet there was no longer a need to fear it anymore, no longer a need to fear if anything could be worse than that. No, death, death was now.  
When one didn’t fear death they tend to be a bit different from others. It was always apparent to her she was an oddball, but it just seemed right to assume it was the lack of fear that caused it. Course, she had been wrong before, but if it wasn’t that when what made her odd? Maybe how at the moment there was no fear within her in the slightest? Maybe. She couldn’t quite tell.  
The wind got stronger and caught her hair as she was making it into the hut. She stopped. Growled at herself. Then hurried in to try to find anything that would help her tie her hair up and out of the way. If it weren’t for her having to hurry to eat, she would have done it early in the morning but if the teen didn’t make it time she wouldn’t be eating till dinner. Not eating made one slow. Slow made one standoff and hold them back from work, and holding back from work resulted in the punishment of the highest of highs. She didn’t need that holding her back. She was on her own and that was all she needed to keep in mind.  
“Ok, now what do I need to do…” her gaze began to move about to room trying to figure out which to clean first. The sheets of her bed were in shambles, little tools that she tinkered with were all over, and her clothes seemed to have footprints on them again. “I should probably save the hardest for last I suppose.” She concluded as began to pick up the shirts to clean them.  
They were shaggy, loose and a very ugly shade of puke green with slashes in a few of them. The slashed ones were ones her brother had worn during whippings, something she had always been permitted to stay home from. Her parents had to be there by law, but she didn’t have to be so she always chose to stay home. Pidge instantly hated and did her best to stay clear from, or glare at those who did bear witness, if that's what she had to do instead. It seemed logical to do so and she would make sure those who didn’t believe in her were met with their knees falling to the ground. Sure, she wasn’t the strongest but she could still try her best.  
Soon enough, the shabby excuse of a home was cleaned up by the girl who was left to own her thoughts. Anyway, she needed to stay here until the home was checked and signed off. Rules were rules. Rules that kept them alive, for the most part. Somewhere designed to keep the vampires alive and sustained rather than help the humans out. So there was that.  
A knock on her door alerted her that they were here, so it was time. Opening it, she found it wasn’t the inspectors, but some other male vampires. Males never did inspections. It was almost below them to do so. as if that sort of thing would ruin their egos even more.  
“Yes?” She asked, curious as to what they would need to tell her and at her door at this time.  
There was no reply. Just a simple look over her that made her feel exposed. They were undressing her with their eyes and she was to just stand there exposed, not able to move an inch as that was surely against the rules in these types of situations. Then again, she had never been in this type of situation before, there could be the possibility something else was supposed to happen instead.  
“Hmm…” The one on the right bent down a bit, holding her still so they could look right in her eyes. His were a bright gold that held an ebony rim, bright and holding a fire in them that warned her he was ready to bite at any second. It caused her to have shivers sent down her spine and stiffen up. The vampire smirked, bearing his fangs that needed a good brushing and wash but, of course, vampires could not be bothered with such a thing.  
“She will do just nicely.”  
“You think?”  
“Yes. All she needs is a good washing and some styling. Take her.”  
“Wait! What are yo-” There was no finishing as before she could everything had gone black. 

-*-*-*-

“Here we are, folks! A beautiful specimen! Gorgeous brown locks and brilliant eyes! While this specimen does need glasses, she makes up for that flaw in her shape and youth.” When that is the first thing one hears as they begin to wake up one can assume they were in deep shit. Pidge had been correct. Those weren’t inspectors. They were auctioneers and she was the prize that everyone would so greatly want. She never assumed what vampires wanted in humans. What they strived to go after, what they so wished to achieve and take from them. But there was always one quality that each wanted oh so dearly.  
Eyes fluttering open, she gazed around, not bothered in the slightest by the light that was shining right into her pupils, having had the sun in her eyes for so long she just adapted to things like that. Nor was she bothered by the lie of needing glasses, she could see perfectly fine, the blind on had been her older brother, and the glasses she wore were in the face of his, but with different lenses. The cool air running against her thighs alerted her to pull her clothes tighter and cover more, only when she tried so found there were none. When they said they were going to wash, they surely had meant everything. She just wished they had dressed in her suitable clothes instead of just leaving her in a flimsy bra and underwear, neither covered much of anything.  
Surely, if she had felt exposed than, she did feel exposed now. All her life, Pidge had tried and tried to avoid the auctions, did her best to not be taken in and be sold to someone, She was fine with living in the slums, living a place where she worked, as at least she wouldn’t be fed on. No, being fed on for sure would mean death, and she just wasn’t ready for that sort of thing. Finally realizing this, soon enough her eyes started to water with hot completely fresh and old tears that soon broke out of her eyes like a flower blooming. It had been years since she had cried, years since she had promised herself to stay strong and hold herself, and here she was. Silently crying in front of the most esteemed vampires of all.  
“Can I hear ten thousand dollars?” Was that all she was worth? Her mother had always told her she was more important than any amount of money.  
“I give ten thousand!” Some woman in the crowd yelled.  
“I hear ten thousand! Anyone want to beat that?!!”  
“I bid fifteen thousand!”  
“I hear fifteen thousand!”  
“Twenty-five!”  
“Twenty-five thousand! Anyone else?”  
“One hundred fifty thousand!” At that, everyone went silent, and Pidge couldn’t help but perk her head up slightly in curiosity as to who would say so much?  
The male walked up to the stage, dapper and more well kept than any other vampire the human girl had ever seen before. His skin was darker, almost as if he purposely went outside to tan, with short and well-kept hair and that was slightly held back by what she assumed was some sort of gel. His eyes shined a color quite different than any other vampire had, they were a real blue, and Pidge found herself enchanted by them. He was tall, and it seemed that his very presence had made everyone tense, it was like they hadn’t known he was here until now. People were sneaky like that, and he seemed to just top it off. Pidge couldn’t help but admire it slightly, and she would have said something if it were for the tape around her mouth, and the fact he just bought her.  
“Lord McClain...I...ok! One hundred fifty thousand is the bid! Is anyone going to go up high?” Silence. No one seemed interested in fighting it, but it could also be just because it was a lord. The human girl couldn’t quite tell.  
“No one? Alright! Then sold to Lord Lance McClain for a hundred fifty thousand dollars!” With a clap of a hammer the deal was set, and with a tug of a chain, Pidge was pulled to the back with the lord following close behind them, clearly eyeing her the whole time they walked.  
“Alright Lord McClain, is there anything you wish for us to do first?” The male pondered for a moment, eyes still completely one.  
“Release her!” He spoke cheerfully, smiling softly. The handlers seemed taken back by such an odd request, Pidge could only glance at him in the wonder of what in the world he was doing. This was a lord after all, why would he be wanting to let her go? Why he could be wanting her to be released? Did he not guess she would run off and away from him? Or was he hoping for that? He was so unreadable and it was driving Pidge slightly insane.  
“I...sir...my lord,” the handler coughed, “are you sure?”  
“Yes! Quite! I rather not bring her home all chained up personally! So please, let her go and we will be on our way!” So it looked like he was going in for it, Pidge should have seen it coming. Quickly enough they did as told, getting rid of the chains and then escorting her to his vehicle. 

-*-*-*-

“Please? I really wanna know your name!” God, he was persistent. Ever since Pidge had come to this cursed home, he had done nothing but bombard her with questions and talk to her nonstop. He certainly was a lord of his specimen, something she couldn’t quite make out in the slightest. “Common! Please! I bet you are so out of this world! I mean, I know look wise you are, but I bet your personality is too.”There was that too! For the past two weeks! Flirting, flirting, and flirting! This wasn’t something vampires were supposed to do with humans and it was begging to freak her out more than she needed to be.  
“Lord McClain,-”  
“I told you to call me Lance!” He pouted slightly.  
“...Lance...why should I? Why should I expose myself to you?” She crossed her arms, trying to guard herself as if he would hurt her, but he had proven that that would not be the case in the slightest.  
“Because you're stuck with me.”  
“That’s not good enough!”  
“Common! All I know is your name is Pidge, but I did my research I know Pidge didn’t appear till three years ago! So I know that’s not your real name!” Shit, she hadn’t remembered that records were always done like that.  
“If you can research that then you can research me on your own time, no use talking to me or trying to get me to open up.”  
“Yes, there is, Pidge! Records don’t tell me your personality! They don’t tell me your past! They don’t tell me about you!” He seemed genuinely sincere about that, and the girl couldn’t help but loosen up slightly, losing the scowl she had before. “Besides, you should know by now I don’t want to suck your blood!”  
“I suppose….” She sighed to herself. He had done all the good over these past few weeks to prove he was trusting. Her room, new clothes, never once trying to bit her and or kiss or whatever vampires saw to use humans for. Whenever she tried to clean or do work he would stop her or instantly go help her. He even had chosen to open up all about him, sharing everything, and yes, everything he could with her. He was gentle with her, but he was also constantly trying to flirt, though maybe she shouldn’t look too much into that as he seemed to flirt with almost everyone.  
“Fine…” He instantly brightened up, moving around to face her fully. “You mustn’t tell anyone though. It is to stay between me and you.” He nodded then suddenly grabbed her hands in his.  
“I swear on my life that I will never share it. It will stay between me and only you.”  
“Ok...My name is Katie Holt. I created the name Pidge when my brother and parents went missing a few years ago. I wanted to search for them, and I knew that if I kept my name it would never happen. So...I changed it….” She didn’t know when but she had started shaking slightly, Pidge had never opened up to anyone about this. This had been her secret, that she was Katie Holt, daughter of Sam and Colleen Holt, sister to Matthew Holt, all who had mysteriously gone missing a few years ago. Even the vampires had been disturbed by their disappearance. Soon, almost all came flowing out. Though some were kept to herself, as Pidge help doubt Lance would help hold mental capacity to bear that news.  
“Oh...Pidge..I...wow...I never expected this.”  
“No one does.”  
“Well...why don’t I help you find your family?”  
“What?” Did she hear him correctly? Did he just offer to help her find her family? This didn’t feel right, it didn’t feel okay, and yet something was biting at her to trust him. It certainly was an odd thing for a vampire to just want to help a human, especially given the history of vampires wanting nothing more than to feed upon them. That, and the rules. Rules had a place in everything, there was no exception and the rule for this was the undead was to never help a human and a human could never trust a vampire.  
“...What’s...what’s in it for you? Will I be your sex slave or something?”  
“What?!” Lance looked shocked and vigorously began to shook his head no. “Never! I just...I know what it’s like to be separated from family, okay? So please,” the male got up from his spot and kneeled before the girl, “let me help you.” His hand was offered to her.  
“I…” This might be her only real chance of family and reuniting with them. How could she say no?

-*-*-*-

They had a plan. Well, not a plan, more of the basic idea to find clues and talk to people - well, Lance would talk to people. Still, this was better than nothing, and it had gotten them places in what meant they know how a few clues as to look over altogether. So Pidge was grateful for having something and for Lance being a lord. A lord meant some sweet advantages, and maybe, just maybe, some peanut butter.  
“Pidge, let me try this one!”  
“No.”  
“Oh come on! Please?” This moon cafe was supposed to be a quiet place, but it would seem that was not on the agenda for the vampire. The girl didn’t quite like it but she also didn’t mind it, this type of noise was almost peaceful, a good change of pace for her if she were, to be honest. Laughter was a rare sound, she found, and so was a joke or two, and yet here it seemed a common theme. Such an odd thing, she supposed. One thing could be so rare in one area but in the next, there it was, more common than a unicorn.  
“Lance, I swear to- you know what? Fine. Have another go! You won’t succeed!”  
“Ohoho! You say that now, but I know I will. I just need to think.” Pidge watched as the vampire lord fake scratched his chin in thought. How did happen again? Oh yes, Lance’s charm didn’t work on her and he was determined to make it work now.  
“Oh I got it...what has 36 teeth and holds back the Big Bad Wolf?”  
“What?”  
“My zipper.”  
“LANCE!”  
“What?!”  
“That was so...so bad..”  
“But did it work..?” Lance whined.  
“...” She hesitated on telling him the truth. It had work. It had worked on her. Something so bad it was good affected her a little, and that little bit showed on her face which was very clear, this was diminishing to her none existent reputation. “Yes...but only a little, ok?”  
“VICTORY IS MINE!” The male jumped to his feet and strike a pose, quite happy with himself. Looks could be felt the cafe and it was beginning to make the girl quite anxious, but Lance seemed perfectly fine with the looks, but Pidge couldn’t but wonder about his status being impacted.  
From the research Pidge had conducted, Lords were to be held at the second-highest point, they needed to be proper and straight forward. They wore the most expensive clothing, the most up to date fashion, and everyone wanted to be them. They were identified from the bat like a silhouette in their eyes and their fangs were the purest of snow-white if blood was found on them even a human would find it beautiful. But Lance, Lance was different. He was his kind to Pidge, he was his breed, his kind. Course, he kept up with the fashions but his eyes held no authority, no need to strike fear, which went well with his personality. The human held wonder as to whether or not Lance even cared about his reputation at this point.  
She liked that. It was something pure in this dark world, something the rules would never crush and takedown.  
“Lance, I swear…” She murmured, letting her hand strum softly over the leather choker around her neck, a sign that she was enslaved.  
He looked at her confused. “What?” He took his seat again and sipped at his drink.  
“Nothing...nothing…” He gazed at her in belief before returning to his cup of B positive blood. Yuck, the brunette thought. Since she was human she knew it would be almost impossible to understand the love of such a thing, it was just...gross. Drinking fluids from some human’s body and in a dainty little teacup no less. This thought made it impossible to grasp the idea of loving such a thing.  
Excusing herself, Pidge escorted herself to the human’s bathroom as she needs to take a moment to breathe in air that wasn’t covered head to toe in blood. Vampires of course love, but just like finding no way to find understand the like of drinking blood, she could never understand the love of breathing in that stench.  
Making it took the bathroom, she took a good hard look at herself. She looked healthy, decent. Before it was only skin and bones but now there was some color in her skin and hair, there was life in her eyes. There was a will to live and care for herself now, more than ever. She supposed the saying of their always was a first for everything could be applied here. There lay a faint smile on, one that looked like it was in the proper place and should stick there.  
Sucking in a deep breath she realized her corset had loosened, and seeing no one was in, she stripped down so she could tighten it.  
“Do you need help?” A voice spoke, scaring the girl slightly. She turned to see a dark-haired male approaching from the shadows and move over to her.  
“I...sure?”  
“Ok.” Going behind her he began to untie her corset and then tighten it, but didn’t warn her about it so the air was ripped out of her lungs.  
“Green suits you…” he mumbled.  
“Thanks?” Pidge replied, raising her eyebrow slightly in confusion.  
“My name is Keith, I’ve been following you and that lord around….”  
“...” There was an awkward silence that fell on them, well, mostly for Pidge at least. This man had been following her and Lance around, admitted it, and now was helping Pidge with her corset. This certainly was an untold series of events.  
“I’m sorry, you’ve been what now?!”  
“Shhhh!” He covered her mouth with his hand. This was the man he was doing stuff and it was getting on her nerves. Who did he think he was?! “I want to help you, ok? I know about your family...what happened to them happened to my father. As I was tracking him I learned of you and your situation. I just want to help, ok?”  
Struggling, Pidge finally pushed his hand off and took in many deep breaths. The man had almost killed her, well, at least to her he had. “Fine! Fine fine fine!” She was aggressive, but only because of what had happened.  
“I appreciate your help…” She muttered after regaining her cool. “Why are you helping me though?”  
“I cannot say.” He finished tying her corset then proceeded to head for the door “See you around, Katie.”  
“Don’t call me-” She turned around and he was gone. Huffing, she got herself dressed again, fixed herself to look proper and walked out.  
There was no sign of the man named Keith, no sign anyone had sensed him or noticed he was there. She supposed that was a blessing for him, but Pidge wanted to get her hands on him for some payback. There was no way an incident like that would go with no karma and no payback. He would get what he gave, Katie would ensure that.  
Getting back to her seat, Lance gave her a look. “That was quite a long time, Pidge. You okay?”  
“You’re my master, not my mom Lance.”  
“Yes, but as I said, I am your master. You cannot talk to me that way!” A show for the others, to show this was just a normal, typical, vampire-human relationships. They weren’t friends. They were buddies. They weren’t lovers. They were only master and slave, just as the rules said they were to be. Rules were there to keep society in order. It was the grand order of things that must be kept.  
“...I’m sorry…” She murmured.  
Lance sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Let’s go. This is no place to teach you a lesson.” He boosted, taking her by the arm and heading out, grabbing his hat and cane as they did.  
Getting outside, they looked at each other and burst out laughing. The show they put on for people often leads to them laughing and having the time of their lives for it was just funny to put that one. It was just fun to do, well, sometimes. Now it was. Lance’s reaction and acting stern as he could and Pidge being as submissive as she had to be with her master, for if any slave was not that would mean an instant beating, and neither wanting to go to that length. Lance appeared to be one who rather only hurt those who truly deserved it, his enemies for say, not some human slave who was speaking. Though their laughter could be heard throughout the city, it was ok. It was peaceful.  
Then it ended. The human couldn’t recall as to how, but somewhere, somehow, there was a sharp pain on her head, and then everything went black. 

-*-*-*-

When she awoke, the room was dark, but not dark enough for not being able to make way to the three silhouettes in the corner. Either the curtains were drawn shut, or the moon was out, and considering there was no cast from the said object in the sky it must had been the latter of the two. If it was the middle of the day, why were there three silhouettes very clearly up? There was no human in a manner other than her so there was no doubt in her mind that it was indeed vampires. They should be sleeping through, not awake, for now, was when all slept, most of them at least. There were a few who didn’t and those few were in the corner of her room.  
“Look, all I’m saying is, someone probably isn’t happy about you and Pidge looking into things so they’re trying to stop you.”  
“Where is this coming from? It could have just been an attack on Lance and Pidge got in the way!’  
“No...I think...I think Keith is right Hunk. I’ve never been attacked before, and now this is happening. Doesn’t it seem fishy to you at all?” Lance. Pidge hated to believe it, but as she thought about it this did seem like it would be the most logical explanation of what to do. But, then again, they were just humans, so why go to his length of apparently attacking them to get stop them?  
It didn’t quite make sense.  
“Bud, I just...why trust a guy who has been constantly following you guys around for the last few weeks?”  
“Well, Hunk, it’s not up to you!”  
“Guys, quiet. Pidge is still sleeping...I thinking.”  
At the moment, the figure who mostly resembled Lance seemed to look over, and the brunette could feel her heart pound a little. He was worried about her? Was he truly? Sure, there had been a friendship that they formed but was she almost had wanted him to worry about her if they were almost more than that. Oh, but that couldn’t be, could it? She didn’t know.  
She took this time to lift herself slightly, letting her hand go to her head. “Mm...Lance ...?” Pidge murmured, calling out for him. She just wanted to be sure it was him and not her mind playing tricked. She was of course hit in the head so there was the possibility of seeing things.  
“Pidge!” Said male explained, running over to her. “You’re awake.”  
“Wow, I almost didn’t notice…” She replied.  
“You still got your attitude.” He remarked.  
She watched him as Lance went to light a candle and then sat beside her on the bed. The candle illuminated him and Pidge could tell that he had indeed stayed up longer than he was supposed too, and something else, but she couldn’t quite place it. It was relaxing, it was calming, and from his gaze, the human felt safe. She didn’t say anything, just gave a meek smile, placing her hand on his, almost forgetting the other three were there.  
Almost.  
Keith approached first. His gear clanked and clinked as he did, something she hadn’t noticed in the bathroom earlier. The male was worn and tired and looked as if someone had taken his best chew toy from him. Part of Pidge wanted to help him, to console him, but he still his payback. The one who would be best to assume as Hunk strode up behind, a smile seemingly glued onto him, almost like Lance’s was. And like Lance, he was neither pale, no, they both looked sunkissed. Odd, but not rare.  
“Good to see your awake...finally.”  
“Man,” Hunk started, “Take it easy on her, ok?”  
“I don’t care...I don’t care.” The brunette replied, hoisting herself up to sit up straight, not caring of the complaints against it from the peanut gallery. “Though it is good for me to sleep and rest, I do know that you were probably waiting for me to wake up. It's understandable. Still, don’t care though. Nor do I care to be treated easily.”  
Rules had shaped her this way. Never take the easy, nor let others treat you easier. Not like they would. Compared to Keith her life was probably was sunshine and rainbows with him being a forbidden hybrid, but she still was molded to take one for herself and never take the easy way out of things. Who could blame her? Rules existed and were made for reasons, reasons that are only known to vampires, and those rules were more harmful than good, at least in human eyes. Suppose a vampire was given a chance to live with those rules, how would they turn out from living in those rules? Probably Pidge, or a submissive scaredy cat or who someone who just completely broke, or a few other options. Either way, none of the results would be good, so again, who would blame her for turning as she did?  
The boys ended up chatting on their own, none trying to move her back to lay down, much to Pidge’s relief. Keith was convinced the attack had something to deal with her being a human and using a vampire to find her family, Hunk was just trying the reason as to why not and Lance was fairly adding a simple comment whenever he agreed or disagreed. It was weird seeing him so quiet being he was always one to chit chat and speak as much as he could. There always was something for him to say. So why, now, at all moments, was he being so silent when they were discussing who exactly might have been the one to attack the girl? Now she needed a turn to comment.  
“You two should shut up...Lance, stop being so quiet. It’s scary.” It was more of an order than a request. Lance seemed a bit shocked by it. Until she attempted to get to her feet then all hell broke loose.  
“Why are you getting up so early?!”  
“Pidge you could have a concussion, getting up won’t do you any good! Get back in bed!”  
“Do you need help - wait why are you even getting up?”  
All of it was jumbled up, and it made her head throb in pain. “Shhhhhut up. We’re not going to figure anything out if I’m still in bed, the more people we have on their feet working on this the better. So stop. My head will be fine. Keith ...why do think they’re related…?”  
“Were you ever attacked before?” He retorted.  
“No.”  
“There’s your answer.”  
“There should be something else to answer it, why would someone just attack me because I want to find my family?” She took a step towards Keith, arms crossed. Than Lance stepped closer. Small, but noticeable out of the side of her eyes, and it wasn’t towards Keith, but towards. The feeling she got when wondering if he was worried about her, how weird was that?  
“Because the person who has your family wants you or something, or just wants you to stop looking!”  
“It’s not right...it’s just not.”  
“Pidge.” She turned to Lance. “The man who attacked you bore a symbol of the king on their coat. It’s also been said -- well more like rumors that Hunk only recently told me of -- he has three servants who kinda look like how you described your family to me.” He looked guilty, and Pidge couldn’t tell why, but she yearned to know why and if she could help him in any way. This was also a strange feeling though, strange to care and want to help  
“Ok...so Keith is probably right than...but we can’t prove it! There is no-”  
“Excuse me.” Everyone turned to face a little timid maid escort herself in. She was frail, but not deathly frail, wore a length pure black high necked dress with a simple white apron. A typical made really, completed with her hair up in that almost perfect tight bun. Oh, it was pitiful and but made one of her kind look up to her as the rank of being a maid was an honor. Or so Pidge had thought. Now, pure feeling of sorry for her and helping by doing chores and other things was all the brunette could do. “There’s a letter that came for you, Master McClain.” Upon her silver tray was the letter.  
He walked over to her. “Yes, ok, thank you.”  
“Look, Keith, I’m confused as to why they would attack me though. I just want to find my family? How horrible of a thing can that be.”  
“Maybe there’s something they don’t want you to find and that’s what they're afraid of.”  
“Ok, for once in this whole day, I agree with Keith,” Hunk added in. “Pidge, I think you getting attacked if a sign that finding your family will open a can of words.”  
“Whatever they are doing, it doesn’t matter. We are requested to see the King and his husband in two weeks, Pidge.” Said girl was handed a letter which was given to her by Lance who decided to stand in front of the girl.  
“This can’t be a coincidence, I told you it was, Pidge!”  
“Yea, we get it, Keith.”

-*-*-*-

Two weeks passed. In that time the four worked hard to look, and no matter where they went, clues pointed to the King. Clues meaning as they searched as to who had attacked her and to who had her brother. This was strange, it was weird. The King was the ruler of all Vampire in the country, he was the one who many followed through and through and no one questioned or decided to go against him, nor his husband. The two were impeccable. So that just left the question.  
Why?  
Why want Pidge’s family ad to try to hide it? Or try to attack her? None of this was in place. Nothing fit. Especially, not that invite what was sending them to their current destination.  
“I don’t like this...I don’t like it, Lance.” Pidge murmured, slightly burying her head into his shoulder, seeking comfort. An odd thing to do, but it was done. He didn’t seem to mind either so…  
“I know...but it’s the best shot we have right now. Our biggest lead.” Replying, he squeezed her shoulder. Then he shot up, knocking her off. “Hey! Why are you acting like me now?! I would be the one to all scared and you are the rational one! Pidge...are you that scared?”  
“I...I don’t know…” She had looked away, but when she felt the cool touch of the other’s hand and had to look back at him. There was warmth in his touch even if it was cooler than the winters that plagued the country ever fourth months. It was comforting.  
“Pidge. It will be ok. Your family will be found, and we will confront them when we find them.” The blood-red of his eyes could make any human want to cry out in pain, want to retreat and run, want to submit, but not her. Never her. His eyes were beautiful. They were something so calming that she was sure they would consume her at any waking moment, and she would let it, but she wouldn’t be scared. No. With Lance...he was...he was just…  
“Lance...I should tell you-”  
“My lord, we are here.” On cue, the carriage stopped.  
“Tell me what?” He perked up, obviously interested in what was about to be told, but she shook her head no.  
“No, nevermind. It’s not important.” Her feelings never were important. The rules said so.  
Lance, letting out a quite angry yet defeated sigh was let out of the quite not tense carriage, and then proceeded to open his hand out toward Pidge. Hesitantly, she took it and bit her lip as she exited the carriage, for now, they were too face her family, hopefully. And that hope was killing her. Hope was also what was keeping her going into this dark and overdramatic castle that clearly showed someone had to prove a point it was built. Oh well, things were gonna happen and better now than later.  
She hadn’t noticed that she hadn’t moved through until Lance approached her and took her hand in his. The cold sent chills that awoke her from the trance, and again her gaze was to his eyes. He was speaking, but she couldn’t hear him, it was like her sense of hearing had disappeared and was switched off, so all she could do was gaze into his eyes. What did the rules say about this sort of situation? About public displays of affection of a vampire lord towards a human slave whom he bought? If anyone didn’t know them, one may assume it was Stockholm Syndrome or the lord taking advantage of the slave. Pidge had memorized and all the rules and though all said only a human and vampire relationship was forbidden, none advised on a situation like this.  
“Pidge!”  
She shook her head and gazed up at him. “Oh...hey. Let’s get going.” Shrugging him off, she didn’t bother to wait for his reaction before leading the way into the building. It was easy, the guards had let their guard down completely, which was almost weird to Pidge. This was the kind they were talking about, the highest ruler of the vampires, and yet the guards weren’t being very guard nor on full alert. They were chatting. Didn’t even flinch when Pidge and the goofball lord of her’s walked through and straight to the throne room. It was just the entry guards, it was all of them.  
‘Odd...I’ll take note of that.’ Pidge thought to herself, not letting herself look weak or submissive in any way to these vampires.  
And there they were. Husband and husband, hand in hand, mighty and radiating with power that made the human’s legs shake and almost fall if it wasn’t for the force that made both her and Lance begin to bow. Before, Pidge saw the eyes of the king, and though bright they were fearful and full of some emotion that the brunette could only identify as unmerciful and bestial. The man was king for a reason, his husband was no different. That man’s eyes were just unfeeling and help no pity in them, both and like him and his husband, both held no remorse.  
“You’re here!” The king yelled, getting to his feet. “How joyous! How…” he paused, and Pidge wanted to know why for the sound that came was quite strange. “...Amusing.” He spoke, once the sound was over. Suddenly, someone was is in front of her.  
“Lift your head, girl.” Pidge does, and there stands the husband of the king. The queen really, but everyone knew better than to calm him as such, the man was quite happy being just the king’s husband. “You are just like your family...that scent...that sweet scent.” Just like her family…? That scent…? Well, at least he proved everything they thought, but now they’re were more mysteries that was opening. What in the world did this man mean?  
“Lord McClain...how can you not be overwhelmed but that scent?” He asked, and Pidge turned to see the Lord stiffen. What did he mean?  
“Your highness, I -”  
“Please, call me Lord Kuron...and you know you may call my husband Lord Lotor.” The McClain visibly gulped.  
“Lord Kuron...to be blunt...lot’s of strength...but by now I have barely noticed it. I care more for her than I do her scent.” Her heart stopped. It stopped for a quick second and when restarted it starts beating a hundred times faster. He genuinely cared about her, he just admitted that, and now she knew what she needed to know. It also told her what Keith had told her, this wasn’t going to end well. Why Lance?  
“You care about her…? Ha!” The King laughed and Pidge watches as he stepped forward, his bare feet making an appearance with each step as he was only adorned in a black robe with hopefully some sort of pants like bottoms. Each step was prideful, each was full of strength, enough to make the floor shake. This vampire was truly fearsome and truly could get whatever he wished for. “You don’t care about her, you only want her blood. Take off her choker, show us the bite marks you’ve left on her.” The choker. A symbol of slavery. A tool to cover the marks that vampires would leave from their sharp teeth. Pidge had none.  
Her gaze was glued on the pair of royals. She can’t break, she can’t move it. There is nothing, she is stripped of her powers. It feels like she has been stripped of her clothes as well, all that she had is gone, she can only submit to these two. It wasn’t just their power, but her fear, for she was genuinely afraid of these two and what they had done to her parents, to her brother. Were they dead? Had they just faked them being alive? Were they blood slaves, stripped of their blood until they passed out and left to recuperate in a dark and dismal place. Her mind was scattered, it was everywhere. She was so busy with her thoughts the girl hadn’t noticed the coker be removed from her neck and gently fall to the ground.  
The two just look amused now, they then turn and walk back to their thrones. She can finally get to her feet. And she does. It’s a welcoming feeling of being able to, for with it came to her protective walls, and her vulnerability was no longer apparent. Hands where on her waist, as if to help her stay up and to not fall again, they were keeping her safe and sound. Lance. The touch, it was too familiar, comforting to be anyone else. Thank god she supposed.  
“You’ve shown much restraint, Lance McClain.” Lotor murmured, resting his cheek on his palm. “The blood of her’s, you must know how rare and how valuable it is. Why do you think we kept her family?” A rhetorical question, no answer was needed.  
That was why they wanted her and her family. Blood. How could she not guess that? It was just an obvious thing and yet he never once thought of it. Their blood must do something to vampires, and so her family was taken by the king. For if something was important and valuable, it would only be fitting to send to the king. Somewhere in this vast and overdramatic castle was her family. More than likely, if it was true, wouldn’t they wish to a savior that very precious blood? So there was a chance, a chance to get her family. If these royals would allow it to be so at least.  
“Give her to us. She’ll live in fine condition, and she’ll live with her family.” Kuron cooed, smirking. Something was off though, something was wrong.  
“...No.”  
“No?”  
“You heard me. I will not give her to you! I paid for her! She is mine!” Of course, that card would be played. She was his, he had paid for her. But there was also their connection unless that had been a lie he had said. But she would wait and see.  
“We know...so we will pay you triple for her.” Lotor chimed in, now glaring.  
“No. Nothing you pay will be enough for her! You do not know her as I do! Nothing will ever amount to what she does or who she is.” Now he was in front of her, arm stretched out. “This human is everything to me. She is smart, she is beautiful, she is strong, determined, and so far the only one who can take my joked or my stupid flirting.” That was true. Pidge would acknowledge that most girls were hit or miss depending on which one he used. “She doesn’t give up, she won’t just be easily broken. And I will not let you have her!” By now, his fangs were making an appearance, and Pidge couldn’t help but want to step away from him.  
She didn’t though, for she was curious as to what he would do, being this was the first time he had ever shown his fangs, the first time he was starting to grow...well...batty. Anger radiated off of him. Neither king nor husband flinched, just watched him. “Fine, but be warned the path you are taking, Lord McClain, will cost you. We will have her. We will get her. And you will regret that.” Kuron spoke, humming slightly. The annoyed look seemed to fit him.  
“Leave. Now.” Lotor commanded.

-*-*-*-

“Why Lance...Why?” Pidge finally dared to ask. He hadn’t said a word since they got back, just lead him to her room and now was having her lay with him in his coffin. Not very cramped but also not so roomy. This also was her first time within the coffin, and Lance also would not let his grip on her loosen. It was right, it was caring, it was gentle, but most importantly, it was tight and she could barely move.  
He stayed silent for a second then he spoke. “I can’t lose you...Pidge...maybe this is insane but now...I just can’t lose you. We’ve been through so much...you want your family so badly but you shouldn’t have to live like that.” He sounded scared and worried, and something about it made Pidge want to help him out, want to comfort him as he had when she had gotten that concussion. But again, it was hard to move in this little area, so all she could move her thumb softly from side to side over his chest.  
“But...why? I’m just a human...unless you want my blood.” Was it wrong or her to think that she would be willing to give him such a thing? That she would want to make him stronger and let him give in to his crazings.  
“Honestly...I never noticed your scent of blood until mentioned earlier...your scent is quite faint.”  
“Than why…”  
“Pidge I...I think ...I think I love you.”  
Shit. Shit shit shit shit. The rules! They were being broken now! Now not only would Lance be hunted and targeted for not giving her up, but now also for loving her. God, he was an idiot.  
“Yea, I know I’m an idiot.” And she said it out  
“Lance...loving me...it will only hurt you more...I don’t want you to die.”  
“Who said I will?”  
“The rules.”  
“Fuck the rules.” She gasped. No one dares ever said that before. This wasn’t right, what was he doing? Screwing himself more.  
“Lance-”  
“It’s my life, Pidge. I will make my choices.” He was right, it was his life. Who was she to try and control it? Who was she to try and make him change his mind? Who was she to make him stop loving her and only hurt him emotionally? No. She would not do that. “You cannot tell me that you do not feel the same...I see you.”  
“...” Was she obvious? Was he that obvious? “I won’t lie to you Lance...you know I can’t.” She could hide things, but she couldn’t lie. He let out a chuckle.  
“I’m not gonna lie, that was a ploy to see if you really did or not...I’m honestly really oblivious so I was just guessing and hoping.”  
“Lance!” She hit him. He just laughed. If she wasn’t so pissed she could probably be laughing with him for it, but that was mean and it was cruel. Though it did work, now the word of love was on the table from them both admitting their feelings. Well, Lance put it there and Pidge just followed through and agreed. She did love him. She cared for him. She was blessed in this wretched world to be with someone like him, some vampire who truly did care for her. Maybe it could last, maybe it won’t, they would have to see.  
Suddenly, Lance opened the lid to the coffin, giving them more room, and Pidge was pulled up. “Pidge…”  
“Lance.”  
“You won’t be leaving my side any time soon, you won’t be gone. I promise to love, I promise to cherish, I promise to care for you. No one will take you from me We will get your family back, we will find them and they will stay with us. No one will take them. I promise.” He promised. He promised her. Yet not all promises were kept. She didn’t say any of her doubt though, just kept quiet. She hid it to herself. No one was going to change it.  
“Thank you.”  
“No...thank you, Pidge.” Softly, he raised his hand to her cheek. Pidge leaned into his touched, finding comfort in it once more from the cold before she was pulled down.  
Their eyes met. No one said anything, only looked into each other's eyes, but she moved in ever so slightly. Eyes starting to close, starting to droop. This was happening. A seal. A promise. A vow. He pulled her closer. So close. Though his body was cold, his breath was warm and she could feel it against her lips. Against her cheek. Hopefully, her breath didn’t smell bad. Softly, she moved in again and this time closed the gap. It was soft and gentle, and better than what Pidge had imagined it to be like. It was a perfect kiss in an imperfect time. But that was okay. It was more than a kiss anyway.


End file.
